


[VID] Call Me By Your Name

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Call Me By You Name, Drama & Romance, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WTF Colezra 2018, WTF Kombat 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Call Me By Your Name AU †The first time that you touched meOh, will wonders ever cease?





	[VID] Call Me By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Colezra 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Colezra+2018).



> The combat is from January to March. There are so many good works, collages and drawings like wow!  
> And I just learned yesterday that our team is ranked 53 among other 200 teams! What an achievement I'm crying. ;u;
> 
>  
> 
> ***

 

 

  
Credence.

_Percival._

Credence...Credence...Credence...

_Percival...Percival...Percival..._

 

 

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> * BGM: “Mystery of Love” by Sufjan Stevens  
> ** Combat Video Published on Jan 29, 2018  
> *** De-anonymize Video Published on Mar 17, 2018


End file.
